[Prior to the 2nd PSC Meeting, the Pis held initial meetings with UPR researchers. Seventeen researchers expressed interest in collaborating with MDACC researchers. Seven UPR researchers presented their research studies that could have potential application for cancer research at the August 2003 PSC Meeting. MDACC IAC Members attending this meeting assisted with matching the 7 UPR researchers. Five faculty members were successfully matched with senior MDACC faculty, and two have already completed their funding period with their collaborators. Table 42 lists 3 the UPR researchers that have continuation projects on the resubmission.] [Once investigators were matched], all applications received were submitted to the IAC for review. Projects were reviewed based on their originality and adherence to the U54 objectives, quality and appropriateness of study design and statistical procedures, and the use of core facilities. Special consideration was given to the career development plan of investigators (listed after references in each project/program).